


happily ever after ver 2.0

by necktoneck



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2Parkss2018, 2park, 2park tag debut, Cinderella AU, Curses, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Tried, Jihoon-centric, Lost Memories, M/M, Merry Christmas, Witches, daehwi is a bit mean here but i love him with all of my heart, i cant write, nielnyeon - Freeform, there is nielnyeon bc i highkey ship them, woojin didnt have much lines and screentime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necktoneck/pseuds/necktoneck
Summary: Jihoon have always thought their story is already at the ‘happily ever after’ stage. But real life isn’t all ‘happily ever after’. How will he stop themselves from getting a ‘happily never after’?





	happily ever after ver 2.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entirelynewblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entirelynewblue/gifts).



> prompt: modern cinderella au with a happy ending
> 
> like 2park, i'm a coward but decided i should give sth to them before the year (and the contract) ends
> 
> hi! I'm sorry it's not a straight forward cinderella au, I kinda settled with this plot after rewatching Cinderella III lol
> 
> I actually wanted to expound on this but time and current brain cell supply wouldn't permit so thisizit
> 
>  
> 
> aiyak let's go to fic proper

 

* * *

 

 

 

Woojin is and will always be Jihoon’s everything.

 

It would be an understatement to say that Woojin pushed him to his limits. Because he did so much more than that. He became a better person. He became tougher. He became so much stronger, his old self would probably look at him and cower in intimidation. All because he loved Woojin. Woojin made him move mountains. He could split the ocean if he willed it to. He made him push himself further than what he thought of as his limits. Park Woojin was life-changing. And it is not an exaggeration.

 

Getting to date a Park Woojin was never easy, especially if you’re a Park Jihoon, who has literally nothing. Like nothing _nothing_ . For one, he didn’t have his family anymore. He’s an orphan. Well he’s with his stepdad and stepbrother, but they obviously don’t count. They’re not _family_ . Money was a big problem of his so he had to work two part-time jobs to help him with his school expenses. His scholarship cannot suffice his needs as his stuff for his degree program are quite… pricey. Not to mention he had to do chores at his stepfather’s house, where he stays too. It is his family’s house, but it is not his _home_ anymore. Home is a place where you feel loved, where you feel safe. And his old house could not give him either anymore. His mother leaving took the essence of it being his _home_. But it started shattering when his father left their side.

 

He didn’t really _make_ Woojin date him. They were just made for each other. They crossed paths. The rest is chemistry. And that’s that, happily ever after.

 

Or so he thought.

 

 

 

He met Woojin three years ago when he was on his way to class, where he was unfortunately running late because his stepbrother, Daehwi, made him run some unnecessary errands just to sabotage his first day of class.

 

But they say _everything happens for a reason._

 

If he wasn’t such a klutz and didn’t trip on his way to the auditorium, he would have met him in some other way that is the total opposite of remarkable. What a cliche way to meet the man of your life, but he made his fairy tales come true. Cinderella couldn’t even come close.

 

_Everything happens for a reason._

 

If he wasn’t such a dumbass who forgot his notebook on their second day (or if maybe Daehwi haven’t kept it from him), he wouldn’t have been partnered with Woojin who surprisingly got partnered to no one despite being everyone’s crush. That unfortunately includes Jihoon. He wouldn’t have had more chances of having longer conversations with him. The young man after all is not much of a talker. But two weeks of hanging out and he never felt so wrong of his assumptions on his mysterious classmate. Woojin is so loud. He even considered getting his ears checked. For two decades, he never had an experience interacting with something, or someone for that matter, which this much decibels. He’s too talkative, he couldn’t keep up. He can’t believe his twenty-year saliva supply wouldn’t suffice to keep their discussions going. Apparently, he’s just too shy around strangers. He is a person with a lot of poems and stories.

Strangely, he barely shared about himself.

 

_Everything happens for a reason._

 

If he wasn’t such an awkward bean who wore his hoodie for their school party, Woojin wouldn’t have pulled him for a dance. Being in his arms gave him comfort that he never felt after losing his dad’s home cooked meals and his mom's toy presents when she gets off from work. But his hands around his waist, teasingly pinching his sides every minute, and his chin on his shoulders on random moments that gets him off-guard and his perfume that complimented his slight sweat from the auditorium’s poor ventilation and his humming that made up for the lousy playlist and his snaggletooth smile that made his knees go jelly, he had to thank his arms around him that kept him getting off-balanced, all screamed too close to his comfort zone. But didn’t feel an ounce of discomfort, if anything, he’s asking for more. He wasn’t really fond of haptics but he found himself craving to for his touch. He had always closed himself to everyone.

What made Woojin special?

 

_Everything happens for a reason._

 

If he wasn’t such an idiot, he wouldn’t have let himself fall for Woojin that easily. He should have resisted wanting to talk more to him and just told him he’s not used to walking too much then he wouldn’t have fainted and Woojin didn’t have to carry his ass back home. It was scary thinking how he might get dejected, how he might lose their friendship. But he was an idiot who didn’t think Woojin loves him back and probably so much more than what he has assumed he’s capable of.

 

_Everything happens for a reason._

 

Losing his parents were Jihoon’s absolute worsts. Having Woojin was his absolute best. He was there on the lowest points of his life. He saw every inch of his struggles, his imperfections. He felt too insecure of himself, that he didn’t deserve such a man in his life but Woojin always assured him that he is the luckier one meeting Jihoon in his lifetime.

 

_Everything happens for a reason._

 

Woojin saw he got treated on his supposedly home and talked him out on moving somewhere else so much better. Jihoon have thought of moving out since forever but he had concerns, budget constraints. Then his boyfriend, nervously offered his _extra apartment_ across the university. He had an idea this young man is rich but never thought he’d have an _extra apartment_ to offer him. To make him less guilty, he was told he could pay the rent whenever he had money or even move out if he wants to.

No, he didn’t become his _sugar daddy_. Though he did got fed a lot, of _edible_ food, boyfried's treat 99% of the time.

 

_Everything happens for a reason._

 

But he got scared he’d be too dependent on him. After all, Jihoon only had himself while growing up. He never depended on anyone on anything.

 

_Everything happens for a reason._

 

Woojin was more than just a fairy tale coming out of the books. With him he felt stronger, but soon he realized he was already strong inside, enduring all those hardships. He just made him see it for himself.

 

Everything happens for a reason.

 

He was his vitamin, his happy pill, and mainly his energy drink.

 

But they also say that when you gain some, you lose some.

 

And he just had to lose the most important thing in his life.

 

Woojin.

 

And his memories. _Their_ memories.

 

 

*     *     *     *     *

 

 

Jihoon woke up groggily, reaching out to the other side of the bed expecting warmth to wrap him around. But all he felt is cold emptiness . A surge of panic woke him up and jolted him out of bed.

 

“Woojin? Where are you?” Jihoon called out as he wears his bedroom slippers on his way to the kitchen. But he got no answer.

 

“Come help me make breakfast we’re meeting the hyungs at ten and we can’t be late. Minhyung hyung’s going to be mad at me.” Still, he got no response from his boyfriend.

 

An uncomfortable chill started to make its way up to his spine. “Woojinnie~ stop playing the pranks. It’s too early in the morning for that.”

 

He reached for his phone and dialed his number. _Did he leave? He could have woken me up though. I could have made him breakfast before he dashed off_. He looked around his room to check if his belongings are still there. Woojin might have gone out to buy something. But he realized all his stuff are gone. His coat on the door, his shoes on the rack, his notes on the study table, his soiled clothes from last night’s practice, and even his bedroom slippers are missing.

 

 _Wait._ Why would he take his bedroom slippers with him? Why would it even go missing?

 

Jihoon felt panicky and he started to cry. He pressed the buttons of his phone aggressively as he still hasn't got any response from Woojin. He kept on getting connected to voicemail. On his 99th attempt, Woojin’s phone probably died as he got a message that it’s out of coverage area.

 

Woojin could have just been somewhere? Maybe he was off to some emergency? But there was something Jihoon is sure of.

 

Something definitely doesn’t feel right about his boyfriend’s disappearance.

 

 

*     *     *     *     *

 

 

* _ding dong_ *

 

“Coming!”

 

And there at his apartment door stood two men, way bigger than him (and even Woojin for that matter). They look like they’re the toughest in town but they’re the ones he knew who had the biggest hearts.

 

“Heeey~ Jihoonie it feels like I haven’t seen you in ages,” says the big man on the left as he enveloped him in hug too tight for his sake.

 

“Daniel hyung! Mind giving me some air?” he pleaded as his voice croaks. When Daniel released him from what he would classify as a bone-crushing hug, he turned to the friendlier looking man on the right, “Minhyun hyuuuuung!”

 

If Daniel’s hug was bone-crushing, Jihoon’s hug to Minhyun could totally kick his soul out of his big body, if not for his strong bones from his protein intake ritual that he followed religiously.

 

“Hey, easy on him man,” and Jihoon realized he’s been hugging his hyung too tight and too long for comfort that he released him in a snap. Minhyun’s supposedly strong bones failed him terribly on the moment he needed it most, which is why he’s on the floor gasping for air.

 

“You know, if you didn’t have a boyfriend or you aren’t Jihoon, I would have sent you flying outside of your own apartment the very moment your skin made contact,” where he just got an eye roll from the one who should be apologizing for having his boyfriend on the floor, almost injured at the first minute of their reunion.

 

“You’re disgustingly possessive of your boyfriend.”

 

“I’m not?!”

 

“You totally are.”

 

“I told you I’m not!”

 

“Yes you are, sweetheart,” and his boyfriend had to end their bickering. “But I’m not any better, competition is everywhere.”

 

“I had to keep him in my big hands, he might get stolen from me any minute,” Daniel whispered to Jihoon too loud even the neighbors could have heard him.

 

Minhyun grabbed his face and covered his mouth with his slightly smaller hands. “Why don’t you show us inside, Jihoonie?” again, ending the unnecessary talking before they forgot their business in Seoul. “I’m very curious of this _vitamin boyfriend_ you have spoken of.”

 

“He…” he looked away and thought about how his bickering with his hyungs made him forget about his mini dilemma, if it’s still even 'mini' in this case. But his gut is telling him otherwise. “I think he went out and for some reason I can’t contact him. We could just go get him later. Come in, hyungs.”

 

Daniel immediately made himself comfortable on the living room couch. “So, who’s the unlucky guy?” He threw his phone to him where he, surprise, had their photo together on the home screen. “I think he looks familiar… Hyung come take a look at this,” he says as he grabbed Minhyun’s arm to the couch.

 

“Ah, he did mention he’s from Busan. You might have seen him around town or something.”

 

“Park Woojin… this guy is Park Woojin,” Minhyun mumbled as he looked at the photo intently.

 

“Exactly his name.” Jihoon was a bit taken aback. He didn’t think Busan could be that small for his boyfriend to actually know his friends. “Don’t tell me you guys are actually friends?”

 

The two just raised their eyebrows on him like he spoke some alien language. “Dude, how can we be friends with _the_ Park Woojin? He’s out of our league.” Right. He realized how little he know of _his own_ boyfriend. Woojin is a very secretive person despite being super duper talkative. He never got the chance to meet his friends because he said they’re all back home, in Busan, and he haven’t really made _real_ friends in the university. Except for Jihoon, before well, he became his boyfriend. Jihoon also didn’t have much friends, as he preferred being alone and he didn’t really had the time to socialize. Except when Woojin happened where learned to make time for living things aside from his pet. He met his two hyungs a few years back on his part-time job on a cafe where he once intercepted on the two arguing on how to navigate Seoul. When he got his time off he became their last minute tour guide, which turned out to be very helpful because Daniel almost lost his wallet when he all got giddy on the jelly museum. Fortunately, Jihoon noticed he dropped it on the floor. He got a bit of scolding from Minhyun because apparently his wallet had their tickets for the musical they were seeing in the afternoon. But one purr from Daniel on his ear made him let it go. Too much information. Jihoon just rolled his eyes on them. Point being made, Jihoon only made only two friends in his whole life and unfortunately it’s these whipped weirdos. Except Woojin, again, before he became his boyfriend.

 

“Are you sure he’s your boyfriend? I mean it’s free to daydream and all...” as if on cue he his bedroom slipper at him. “Yah! That hurt!”

 

“I’m not delusional!”

 

“That dude and his family are filthy rich. He could literally buy everything from me and my soul. Not that I mind being his slave or something-” to which he got a glare from his boyfriend.

 

Minhyun cleared his throat, “I mean he’s cute and all but-”

 

“See! You find him cute too!”

 

“I was just telling the truth!”

 

“GUYS! I invited the two of you to meet my boyfriend, not thirst on him in front of my fucking salad.” The two just whistled softly and directed their eyes somewhere around his apartment that is not Jihoon.

 

He brought them to the coffee shop where Woojin frequents before he goes to class. He might be there.

 

He felt a surge of relief as he saw the familiar silhouette on his usual coffee table from the cafe windows. Little did he know that it would be the last time he would ever feel relief for the next few hours.

 

“One iced mocha for Woojin ready at the bar,” the barista called out.

 

 _Ah there he is. I got worried over nothing_.

 

Jihoon pulled the chair opposite him. “Hey Woojinnie, why didn’t you tell me you were leaving?” to which he just got a blank stare. His two hyungs just looked expectantly making a bet on their heads if this guy is indeed their friend’s boyfriend. The next words he was about to hear from him is going to break him big time.

 

“I’m sorry, have we met?” his eyes looking like how they were when he tripped on his new shoes on their first day.

 

“What?!” The flood of panic suddenly kicked him in the back. “It’s me, Hoonie. _Your_ Hoonie.”

 

But Woojin just looked at him like he was some creep. “O..kay? Hi Hoonie?”

 

“Look, if this is another prank of yours, this is not getting funny.” It took all of his willpower to not burst into tears.

 

Woojin panicked a bit, it can be seen on how his pupils shook at the sight of his glassy eyes, like somewhere in him he remembered who he was. “Hey, I’m sorry Hoonie, I would love to help you out but I really don’t think we’ve met before, if I recall correctly.” _No, obviously you can’t recall a thing_. “But I really have to go, my boyfriend has been waiting for me.”

 

As Woojin made his way out of the door, Jihoon was left on the floor. Shock, disbelief, confusion, you name it, they’re all taking turns in drilling holes through his soul.

 

Daniel and Minhyun were tempted to tease him about making them come to Seoul for nothing and fooling them that Woojin is his boyfriend, but decided to hold it off as they witness their friend break down, almost lifeless on the floor. As unfortunate as it appears, he seemed to be not kidding them at all.

 

Jihoon have always believed that everything happens for a reason. And he still can’t figure out whatever the reason the fates has in making his boyfriend not remember even a piece of him, when he was every puzzle piece of his entity.

 

Minhyun picked him up from the cold wooden tiles. “Get up kiddo, go take him back and smack your boyfriend some sense.” He is a crackhead like his boyfriend, but he is the crackhead who’s more sensible in this relationship. “I say we tail on him.” Perhaps we could delete the sensible part.

 

If there was something new he discovered from his only friends, it’s how bad they would be as spies. The two did a lot of bickering along the way and they almost lost their subject for it. On a normal sunny day, Jihoon and Daniel would be the ones bickering with Minhyun doing either of the two: adding more fuel to fire or completely putting it out. But today, Jihoon is too preoccupied that he managed to let Daniel’s antics and nonsense questions slide.

 

Amnesiac Woojin may have forgotten him but he was the same old person who literally walked the _unwalkable_ distances, he has great stamina and Jihoon can attest to that. It gave the trio an easier time on following him around, minus the fatigue. It was a good thing the couple were fond of working out together, it’s just they’re still tired from traveling. Meanwhile Jihoon, well he hasn’t tried working out with Woojin yet but he got used to walking a lot, thanks to him.

 

Finally, Woojin stopped the walkathon and went inside an Italian restaurant a few steps away from them. The three managed to get a peek on who was Woojin’s _date_ . Jihoon was so ready to fight. And he never got readier when he realized that the date was his _evil_ step brother, Daehwi. They were able to get a table not too far but not too close from the two. Their conversations were still inaudible though.

 

When Daehwi excused himself to go to the restroom, Jihoon readied to get up to settle things. That little demon definitely had something to do in this mess. If he was the old Jihoon, confronting his step brother was never an option. He would cower with just his presence. To put it simply, he _was_ scared of basically everything inside that house. But the Jihoon standing in front of him is _the_ Jihoon 2.0, stronger and tougher.

 

“What did you do?!”

 

“Wow, you were faster than I thought, _hyung_ ,” not even hiding the distaste on how he just addressed him with ‘hyung’.

 

“What did you to him?!”

 

“Not much, just asked a witch in town to take his memories of you,” he said in a matter of fact tone that got Jihoon’s blood boiling some more.

 

“You and your evil ways! And now you’re pretending to be his boyfriend.” His voice is shaking but he can’t back down. “He’s not even your type.”

 

“Of course he isn’t, I just wanted to mess with your life,” he flashed an evil grin and Jihoon had never been so ready to crush someone’s perfect white teeth. “Though I can’t lie that he’s a good catch, cute and rich.”

 

“You’re still a little demon, didn’t even change a bit! When will you grow up?!”

 

“If growing up meant stopping on messing up with your life,” Daehwi moved closer to him and started making circles out of his hair, “I would say, never!” He laughed hysterically as he made his way back to the dining area.

 

Jihoon hurried back to his friends, who happened to be finishing their plates of Carbonara. They shot him fearful apologetic looks upon realizing they finished Jihoon’s part too of the combo. They sure have seen him get mad over food before. “W-we’re just gonna buy you something else, order away.”

 

“I’m fine hyung, we need to go anyway. Come drag your puppy boyfriend out of here too.”

 

 

 

Jihoon kept on dashing from left to right, where his friends didn’t fail to follow him they almost got stomach cramps. “Do you happen to know a witch in town?”

 

His friends were a bit taken aback of his weird inquiry. “Are you really asking that from Busan men? Of course we do.” He just threw the question to them for his frustration is filling up to the brink, but didn’t expect he would actually get something from them, knowing a witch in the middle of urban Seoul. Weird.

 

“You were our tour guide, how could you not remember?” Confusion is all over Jihoon’s face. He was feeling lost trying to recall the unfortunate days he had to be their tour guides. “It was six blocks away from the jelly museum, in an alley when you turn left on the souvenir shop. I remember it clearly, they had jelly skulls on their door. You said it’s a witch’s place so it would be a good idea to not eat their hanging jellies.”

 

Stomaching all of these forgotten information made Jihoon weep like a baby. Hopelessness is starting to peel off from his body. Woojin said he is a strong person. He will take him back.

 

“Goodness that one was so irresistible. I can’t believe I was able to hold myself back from biting their ornaments outside.”

 

“What self control are you talking about? I literally had to drag your ass on the street. Good thing I had a ribbon on my pocket.”

 

Jihoon is still sobbing like a baby as that day is coming back to him. There was definitely a reason why the fates made him meet these idiots, aside from being friends with him, of course. They took the bus from there. The witch’s place is fifteen minutes away, should there be no traffic.

 

“I’ve been curious though,” Jihoon started to ask as they found their spots on the end of thebus. “Why did you have a ribbon in your pocket that time? Do you always carry those around?”

 

“He has a ribbon kink,” his boyfriend replied from the window sit. “Perhaps that should explain why.”

 

Too much information. It’s better if he won’t pry on that.

 

 

 

They got off the bus and made their way on the narrow alley. A hundred steps away and they could already feel the aura exuded by the witch’s place. The witch might have been expecting them for her door is already unlocked. They took a deep breath before finally entering this unknown, sketchy, and scary territory.

 

“Welcome little curious ones,” the witch greeted them from across the center table of the room. Jihoon was expecting an old woman on a long dress, shawl, and messy hair. But there stood in front of him is a young lady, looking younger than the three of them, wearing jeans and black tee. Dark eyeliner, black lipstick, strong eyebrows. This must be how witches dress up in the 21st century. She was undeniably beautiful. She looked too nice, her face doesn’t really go in sync with the ambiance of her room.

 

The lady looked ready to meet them, like she was expecting their presence and they arrived just right in time. Like she already knew the answers to Jihoon’s questions. Hopefully. “Should I assume you already know what we are seeking of?”

 

“Of course, cupcake. Your desperation is reeking, I can’t not see it.” She went to get the box on her working table and took a pen and paper. “And  I received you immediately to tell you I wouldn’t be of help.” Hopelessness started to dominate Jihoon’s eyes as he gulped for air. “Lost memories are not my forte. But I know someone who could.” She handed him a piece of paper with a strange address.

 

Jihoon had been living in Seoul as far as he can remember. After becoming the last minute tour guide of Daniel and Minhyun when he met them a few years back, he decided to apply for a tour guide part-time job on weekends. He knew every street of Seoul, and the address on his hand doesn’t ring a bell.

 

“You’re not luring us into a trap, are you?”

 

Instead of being irritated by the suspicion, she just smiled at the poor boy, “you have been fooled by witch stories, that’s a bit unfair. We’re not _that_ evil.”

 

Alarmed by the witch’s disappointment, the three prepared themselves for their way out. They would never know what she might do. That much sense was something they prepared for before walking into her lair.

 

She walked towards Jihoon and whispered on his ear, “give her this so she’ll know I have sent you. Take the bus to the sunset. Tell the driver you need to the see _the witch on the sunset_.” When he checked his hands, there was a small vial with burning purple liquid inside. “Run little cupcake!” And the three of them dashed away out of the alley in surprise.

 

“Okay. That was weird?” He didn’t get a response from his hyungs. When he looked back they’re still in a daze. He dragged them by the wrists and waited for the bus going west. Throughout the whole bus ride, the three sat in silence. The bus navigated out of the way when no one else remained except them.

 

If the first witch on the alley had such dark aura, this witch on the west seemed to be ten times scarier. Her lair radiated nothing but evil. When they climbed the stairs on the front porch, they noticed dried purple leaves scattering on the pathway. Purple smoke dissipating from the windows. Strangely, it doesn’t smell foul. The air is filled with the scent of… pastries? Unlike the alley witch, this one isn’t expecting any visitors. Jihoon knocked on the locked door, “is anyone inside? We… uhh… have been sent here?”

 

Footsteps echoed on the wooden floor and a young lady, around the same age as the alley witch, opened the door with her chilly gaze making them feel unwelcome. “Who’re you and who sent you?”

 

Jihoon wasted no time and handed her the purple vial. “Ah, Chaewon must have liked you.” They guessed _Chaewon_ must be the alley witch. She took the vial from him and placed it on her jeans pocket. “Come inside, I have cupcakes.”

 

They settled on the couch closest to the door, so they would be ready in case of _emergency_. “So, what did you come for?” Too cautious of trouble, the three got tongue-tied. “Come on guys, I don’t bite.” She extended her hand to them, “I’m Minjoo, witch of the sunset. And I love cupcakes.”

 

“I… uhhh… yeah… so my boyfriend’s memory got taken away and I need them back?”

 

“Tragic.”

 

“Yeah, so maybe you can help me or something?” He told her about how he found Woojin gone in the morning  and how his step brother was the craftsman of messing up his life.

 

Minjoo took him to some big bowl at the corner of the living room and they looked into the water. She sprinkled some of her purple powder and said some creepy prayers. In a moment, Woojin was in water. Not the real Woojin inside the bowl but like a vision of him on the water. There he goes, eating ramyeon on the study hub in peace, while Jihoon is in some witch house with his dumb friends who forgot to talk, in hopes of getting his memories back. “Well your boyfriend is cute,” she said in a matter of fact tone. Jihoon stole a glance on her. “But I don’t swing that way so don’t worry. I was just sayin’.”

 

She said another two sets of her scary prayers and grabbed a vial on her shelf to scoop water from the big bowl. “Give it to him. Make sure he drinks it. I could only make that once. Be grateful.”

 

“That’s it?”

 

“Are you questioning my credibility right now?”

 

“I… I just thought it’s weird you’re not asking me anything in return?”

 

“Nah, the vial’s enough. Chaewon’s gonna kill me if I did anything to you.”

 

“And why would she do that?”

 

“Sweetie, sending that vial to me means I can’t harm you in any way or I’m dead meat.”

 

“What?” Jihoon is suddenly lost at where their conversation was going. “If you don’t mind, what was inside that vial?”

 

“The substance that would kill my beloved cupcakes for the next hundred years. I can’t screw up on that.”

 

“Ohh… Oh.” He didn’t think Seoul witches would be… weird.

 

 

*     *     *     *     *

 

 

He ran to the study hub, hoping his amnesiac boyfriend is still around studying. His two hyungs had to stop by a restaurant to get over things. The old men needed their rest. As much as they want to come with Jihoon, all the walking and witch encounters have drained their energy.

 

Good thing, he was still there, on his usual spot. He walked to him, full of hope. That somehow things will work. That he would be back in his arms tonight. But the fates have always loved to play with him when he thought he was gonna be. Remember klutz Jihoon? Unfortunately, such features came with Jihoon 2.0, didn't get the notice of being unwelcome in the upgrade, and he had to trip on the chair next to Woojin and dropped the vial on the floor.

 

It’s gone.

 

His hope of bringing back his memories is gone on the floor. He lost his last drop of willpower to stop himself from bawling. It’s embarrassing as fuck, but he didn’t care anymore.

 

Woojin got surprised and stood by his side. “You’re Hoonie, right?” He picked him up on the floor, crying so bad. “Hey you’re bleeding. There are tiny glass shards on your elbow.” He pulled him closer to the table, “come here, I think I have some alcohol and bandages on my bag.”

 

 _Everything happens for a reason_.

 

Woojin finished cleaning his wounds, except for his stupid broken heart, of course. He wasn’t able to stop himself from hugging him, like he forgot that his boyfriend can’t remember him and it’s weird getting a really tight hug from a weird stranger you met twice. But Woojin didn’t push him away. His memories were taken away but his body remembered the feeling of Jihoon’s touch.

 

And like magnets from opposite sides of the table, their lips found their way back to each other. When they remembered to catch their breaths, fast like magic, the atmosphere  kind of… changed.

 

“Hoonie,” his voice filled with familiarity.

 

Jihoon’s eye lit up, “I can’t believe I just needed to kiss you to get your memories back. After all that trouble-” it just took another kiss from him to shush him up.

 

Woojin himself was enough to regenerate the energy and brain cells he lost from today’s stress.

 

Woojin is back in his arms and nothing else mattered, putting thesis and financial concerns aside.

 

*     *     *     *     *

 

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask this to you even before the year started,” after everything he have been through, he wasn’t really up for more surprises. “I was just worried that I would scare you off.”

 

“And?”

 

“You might think I’m being too fast over everything.”

  

“And you were saying?”

 

“Would you like to tie the knot with me?”

 

“What?”

 

“What?”

 

“What?!!” The question totally got him off guard. He was spacing out for about twenty seconds. “What did you ask me?”

 

Woojin pulled him closer, lightly pinching his sides like he always did, “I said, if you would like to tie the knot. With me.”

 

Jihoon met his eyes, smile reaching up to his ears, tears streaming down his cheeks, rehearsing a perfect romantic response on his head. But his tongue has a habit of betraying him and he just managed, “there are other things I prefer to get tied up but the knot would be good for now.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I felt lost at first on how to do it bc it isn't sth i'm used to work on but THANK YOU CINDERELLA, got the right material for inspiration haha and I got attached to the plot eventually. 
> 
> I'm worried about a lot of things in this fic, especially the buildup (!!!!) of things and the flow... I hope I didn't ruin the prompt huhu
> 
> but I did enjoy making this one despite the tight schedule (I gotta thank comic sans sama for helping me finish) hehe so I hope somehow you had fun reading too
> 
> Also!! if you got the reference of the repeated 'everything happens for a reason' hmu let's be friends lol


End file.
